Un día nostálgico
by Shadechu Nightray
Summary: [#PokeShippingWeek 2017 / Day 1] Era curioso como un simple día podía ser tan distinto y generar tanta nostalgia dependiendo de las circunstancias, una invitación, una caña de pescar y memorias lejanas de la vida de Ash revivirían en nuevas anécdotas en sólo 24 horas; siempre junto a la persona que él más quiere [Posible OOC, comedia y referencia a otra ship aparte de la principal]


_**DISCLAIMERS : **__Ni Pokémon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a NINTENDO/Game Freak. Si fuera por mí, el Pokéshipping sería canon desde hace uff._

 _._

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS : **__Contiene quizás algo de OOC, así como otra pareja que me gusta del universo de pokémon. Pero el OOC lo dejaré a interpretación del lector, tengan en cuenta que pasaron 7 años desde que Ash y Misty tenían 10. Esta historia va dedicada al Día 1 de la Semana Pokéshipping (#PokeShippingWeek) 2017, ¿retraso? ¿Qué? ¿Dónde? ¡No pueden culparme! Como verán más abajo, ¡más vale tarde que nunca! LOL_

 _…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

 ** _[ONE-SHOT]_**

 ** _" Un día nostálgico"_**

 _…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

El pueblo Paleta rebosaba su usual tranquilidad característica, y aun así, resultaba diferente en esa fecha en particular. Era un día bastante nostálgico, o al menos eso sentía el ya no tan joven entrenador Ash Ketchum, quien a esas alturas ya transitaba sus diecisiete años.

¿Razones para dicha nostalgia? Pues para empezar, el profesor Samuel Oak le había pedido que le ayudara con el siguiente grupo de entrenadores que escogerían su primer Pokémon. Normalmente su asistente Tracey Sketchit era quien le daba una mano en eso, pero el profesor le había aconsejado que estuviese junto a Daisy Waterflower ** _*(1)_** los últimos días… ya eran las fechas de los tan famosos chequeos, y era importante que Tracey estuviera presente. Y debido a todo eso, el profesor recurrió a la otra persona quien creía más indicada para suplantar a su ayudante en tal proceso, Ash no tuvo ningún inconveniente.

Lo primero que el nostálgico muchacho notó — _aunque no de inmediato, sino hasta marcar la fecha indicada en su calendario, para no olvidarlo_ — fue que el día pautado sería el mismo en que él inició su viaje Pokémon. Eso le había hecho sentir, ¿viejo? Su madre bromeaba diciendo eso, y él le seguía el juego, pero Ash no ubicaba del todo la sensación que le generaba, la palabra exacta. Quizás simplemente le resultaba extraño imaginarse más experimentado al lado de los novatos que vería aquél día, quienes a su vez reflejarían lo mismo que años atrás él fue.

A medida que el día se acercaba, se llenaba de nervios; aunque no malos, sino nervios por el entusiasmo. No era alguien que realmente le importara qué pensaran de él, pero quería dar una buena impresión a esos niños; verse como un ejemplo a seguir o inspirarlos; por lo que había estado preparando algunas cuestiones qué decirles sobre los iniciales a escoger. Sin embargo, no era bueno con los discursos ni las exposiciones — _sus experiencias en Ciudad Oscura_ _ ***(2)**_ _y con la Rotomdex en Alola lo confirmaban_ _ ***(3)**_ _—_ pero alguien le había sugerido que no pensara algo demasiado detallado… simplemente que diera una charla amena, casual, a raíz de sus propias experiencias con su Bulbasaur, su Squirtle y su (entonces) Charmander.

Aunque era una idea excelente, él se había desvelado queriendo recordar lo más posible de sus vivencias con sus Pokémon, en sus primeros y más difíciles viajes. A raíz de ese sueño tardío, no despertó a la hora que era y la invitada que le sugirió la idea no tuvo de otra que ir a despertarlo.

—Ash…

Nada de respuestas del arropado chico… más su ya no tan pequeño Pikachu removió sus orejitas ante la susurrante y conocida voz; lanzó un bostezo estirándose, y al ver a la chica de cabello tangerino al lado de la cama, la saludó con un adormilado «Pikachupi, pikachu». Sacándole una amable sonrisa a la misma.

—Sí, Pikachu, buenos días~… —Más la sonrisa fue reemplazada por unos ojos enfurecidos y una mueca de molestia—. Pero, tú, Ash… ¡Despierta! **¡A-ho-ra!**

—¡Ahhhhh! —Finalmente el moreno se despertó lanzando un grito, cortesía de ese último que ella emitió cerca de su oído y lo primero que vió fueron unos hermosos, pero severos ojos del color del mar fijos en él—. ¿M-Misty…?

—Nooooo, soy Latias~ —Nuevamente una sonrisa, aunque de claro sarcasmo, lo realista fue su seguida expresión de desaprobación—. ¡Claro que soy yo, pedazo de holgazán! ¿No recuerdas que estuve aquí desde ayer?

Ah, cierto, él la había invitado para… ¡Oh, por Arceus! Su mente había despertado por completo y ahora estaba preocupado.

—¿¡Q-qué hora es!? —Sus ojos buscaron su reloj de Spearow (porque el primero que tuvo de Pidgey valió berenjena cuando niño) y se olvidó por completo de reclamarle a Misty por el grito—. **¡Voy tarde!**

Ash se levantó ignorando el suspiro de «¿Por qué no me sorprende?» de su amiga y, sin tiempo a cambiarse el conjunto de camiseta blanca sin mangas con pantalón gris que conformaba su pijama, salió corriendo de la casa Ketchum a todo lo que daban sus piernas hacia el laboratorio… dificultándole a la pelirroja mantenerle el paso, quien ya se encontraba arreglada desde hace tiempo.

—¡Siempre lo mismo! —Jadeó ella, corriendo con Pikachu en sus brazos—. Y eso que no dudé en venir cuando me llamó para ayudarle hoy…

Si Ash se encargaría de hablarles a los nuevos entrenadores sobre los Pokémon iniciales, pensó que la presencia de algún líder de gimnasio ayudaría a prepararlos mejor. Y como de todos modos se acercaba la nueva Liga Añil, Misty no estaría recibiendo retadores en el Gimnasio Celeste sino hasta que empezaran las inscripciones para la competencia, así que aceptó esa invitación al no estar ocupada todavía.

Y a la vez que corría, vislumbrando el laboratorio cada vez más cerca, Ash recordó que lo mismo sucedió en su primer día como entrenador; despertando igual de atrasado y corriendo a velocidad de Doduo para llegar a tiempo. Esa vez, no se encontró a Gary Oak en la entrada, y por fortuna para el Ketchum, los nuevos entrenadores se habían distraído con un pequeño Tour por el jardín del profesor; quien se sentía igual de nostálgico al percibir ese Dejavú respecto a Ash.

—¡Y-ya llegué, profesor Oak…! —El mencionado suspiró al oír esa (jadeante) voz resonando en la entrada del laboratorio, y se acercó con los pequeños aspirantes detrás suyo.

—Como dice el dicho, más vale tarde que nunca… ** _*(4)_** —Los niños miraban al muchacho recobrando el aliento, con las manos en sus rodillas y algo sudado—. A juzgar por tu estado, parece que viniste de una Maratón… pero comparado a tu ropa, pareciera que recién saliste de la cama.

—¡P-perdone el retraso, profesor…! —Ash le explicó que se había 'distraído' en su casa y que se le había hecho un poco tarde. Misty finalmente entraba al laboratorio y aun cargando al Pikachu cuando el peli-oscuro acababa de decir sus excusas.

—Ah, Misty, muchas gracias por venir —Sonrió el hombre, sonrisa que le fue devuelta por ella.

—No hay de qué, profesor, y de nuevo disculpe por el retraso…

Los ojos de los niños tras el conocedor de los pokémon brillaron, y dieron unos pasos al frente. El detonante de sus reacciones los vió con sus ojitos cafés, curioso, y susurrando un inocente «¿Pika?».

—¡Miren, es un Pikachu!

—¡Awwww, que bonito está!

—Ojalá que fuese uno de los Pokémon a escoger, pero ya sé que no, jaja…

Ash miró hacia atrás y notó que los jovencitos _—dos niños y una niña, por si las dudas—_ hablaban del suyo, Misty lo miró suspirando pero le alivió que el ratoncito fuese una buena forma de romper el hielo. Ash aprovechó de lavarse la cara, por exigencia de la pelirroja, en lo que los niños observaban a su compañero y el susodicho Pikachu disfrutaba los mimos. Una gran diferencia en la forma en que había reaccionado a Ash, cuando ambos se conocieron… aparte parecían buenos niños, así que no tendrían problemas siendo entrenadores.

No fue con el mismo profesionalismo con que lo planeó el pobre Ketchum, pero todo había salido bien, y el profesor Oak estuvo dichoso por eso. Ash dió su pequeña explicación sobre Bulbasaur, Squirtle y Charmander, así como algunos consejos sobre qué hacer para cuidarlos o aprender sus costumbres. Misty también había estado maravillosa aconsejando sobre los líderes de gimnasio y las cosas a tener en mente a la hora de enfrentarlos; eran más desafiantes que entrenadores normales y siempre estaban dispuestos a poner a prueba a los participantes de la Liga Añil. Hubo una graciosa discusión entre Ash y Misty cuando ella, con la intención de fastidiarlo, les dijo a los muchachitos qué **NO** hacer a la hora de escoger Pokémon en combate; todos los ejemplos dichos eran del Ketchum.

—Y a todo esto, ¿por qué no les dijiste que eras líder de gimnasio? —Durante la charla, la más joven de las Waterflower se reservó el revelar su identidad como líder, Ash prefirió no preguntarle sino hasta que los chicos se fueran; cada uno habiendo escogido su primer Pokémon y marchándose con entusiasmo, agradecidos por los consejos.

—Ah, es que preferí que fuera una sorpresa para ellos~ —Respondió guiñándole el ojo, con una sonrisita perversa. Más les valía entrenar bien a sus iniciales si querían vencerla por su medalla.

—Jaja, al igual que lo fue para mí… —Suspiró con más nostalgia y se recostó en la hierba, con sus brazos detrás de la cabeza; Pikachu lo imitó tiernamente, acostado en su pecho.

Se encontraban en el jardín del profesor Oak, viendo a los Pokémon de otros entrenadores correteando por ahí, también a los treinta Tauros del oriundo de Pueblo Paleta corriendo a la distancia, y saludando a uno que otro Pokémon del mismo que pasaba al lado de ellos. Había que añadir que Ash todavía usaba su pijama.

—Ahora que lo pienso… tampoco estuviste mal en la charla, a pesar del tropiezo en la mañana~ —El de ojos cafés puso una pequeña mueca de vergüenza al recordar que la niñita, con su nuevo Charmander en brazos, le preguntó si correr una Maratón usando Pijama lo hacían los entrenadores más experimentados para entrenarse a sí mismos. «Ay, la inocencia…», Misty le había dicho que sólo era opcional y había otros modos de 'entrenarse', sacándolo de ese aprieto—. Pero, se nota que has madurado, Ash…

«Madurar»… sí, quizás esa era la palabra que buscaba para describir la extraña sensación que tuvo los últimos días. Había madurado, no sólo física sino psicológicamente. Una sonrisa un tanto avergonzada, pero con cierto agrado se dibujó en su cara y acarició a Pikachu. Misty tuvo que ver a otro lado para que no se notara el destello rojo en propio rostro, se le agitaba el pecho al apreciar ese tipo de facetas en él, sobretodo ahora que habían crecido… Ash le había rebasado la altura, lo notó más claramente el día que llegó a pueblo Paleta tras la llamada suya.

—¿Sabes, Misty? —Oírlo hablar de nuevo le hizo dar un respingo y le miró queriendo disimular sus nervios—. Desde la mañana he tenido una sensación muy fuerte de nostalgia, incluido con el retraso, jeje…

—¿A-ah, sí? Pues… diría que te faltó destruirme una bicicleta con el Impactrueno de Pikachu.

Ante esa bromita de su mejor amiga, ambos rieron con diversión, y el roedor amarillo se rascó la cabeza con nervios al recordar su "crimen" del pasado… aunque de no ser por eso, "Pikachupi" no se habría unido a ellos en el viaje, así que al final el incidente resultó ser positivo. Casi como si estuvieran conectados, Ash pensaba lo mismo, mirando por el rabillo del ojo a la pelirroja y ocurriéndosele una idea ahora que estaban (casi) solos…

—Oye, Mist, ¿sigues estando libre?

—¿Huh? Pues sí, los deberes en el gimnasio respecto a retadores aun no empiezan, sigo libre por estos días.

—Bien —Sonriendo con confianza, el chico bajó amablemente a Pikachu de su pecho y se levantó entusiasta—. ¿Quieres acompañarme por el resto del día? Quiero hacer algo especial hoy~

La líder de gimnasio pestañeó extrañada, y un tanto intranquila ante el tono… "cómplice" del entrenador Pokémon. ¿Acompañarlo por el resto del día? ¿Hacer algo especial? ¿¡E-ellos dos!? «¡Maldita imaginación, cálmate!», gritó en su mente «Él no se estaría refiriendo a algo como una c-c-ci-cita, ¿verdad?»

—P-pues… claro, Ash, ¿qué tienes en mente? —Fantasías aparte, la intriga la carcomía, ¿qué querría exactamente?

—Sé que es poco probable, pero, ¿trajiste tu caña?

—¿Mi caña?

—Sí, es que sigue siendo temprano y aunque es agradable estar en casa, a la vez aburre un poco —Aun no tenía planes de emprender otro viaje y más allá de la próxima Liga Añil, tampoco tenía motivación para empezar a entrenar—. Y hay otros tipos de formas de entretenerme o 'vacacionar', por decirlo de algún modo, por lo que pensé… ¿por qué no ir a pescar? El anzuelo que me diste hace tiempo que no toca el agua, y ya que estarás libre, pensé… ¿quieres que pasemos ese rato juntos?

Vaya, eso no sonaba mal. Poco usual, pero entendía las razones de su tan querido amigo por tener experiencias distintas durante su estancia en su pueblo. Ella también extrañaba pescar, capaz y podrían capturar alguna adquisición nueva para sus equipos y… ay, cuaaaantos Pokémon de agua esperaban ser vistos, los atraparan o no~

—Pues ya deberías conocerme, Ash. ¿Qué maestra de Pokémon acuáticos que se respete no carga anzuelo y caña consigo~?

Él sonrió ante ese tono bromista y ligeramente soberbio—. Tomaré eso como un "sí".

—Conozco un buen lugar para ello y no está lejos de Pueblo Paleta, podemos ir a tu casa por algo de carnada extra y preparar algunos aperitivos para pasar el rato.

—¿Ves? Ya me entusiasmaste, ¡vamos entonces!

—Pero antes… —Lo hizo detenerse con un pie estirado al frente, listo para correr a casa y preparar todo lo mencionado—. Por favor, dúchate y cámbiate la pijama antes de irnos…

—¡Ahhhhh! ¡Cierto, sigo en pijama! —Con una razón extra para volver a casa, el adolescente Ketchum puso pies en polvorosa y exclamó sin girarse—. ¡Los veo en casa, entonces!

—Pikapi… —Suspiró su amigo ambarino y luego fue acariciado por una divertida Misty.

—Aunque dije que maduró y todo… Ash sigue siendo Ash, ¿no?

—¡Chaaa~!

 _/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/_

Ya algunas horas después, cañas en hombro y cestas en mano, la pareja de amigos se encaminaba al punto acordado por la muchacha. El día seguía esplendido y el riachuelo al lado de ellos lucía apacible. Pikachu caminaba con entusiasmo entre ellos dos, viendo de vez en cuando la canasta de los aperitivos, donde reposaba en un esquina la comida pokémon reservada para los que llevaron con ellos para la ocasión; sólo en caso de que alguno pescara un Pokémon que les interesara capturar.

—¿Segura que es un buen lugar?

—Segurísima, he ido ahí un par de veces mientras que viajabas fuera de Kanto, y he conseguido buenas adquisiciones~ —Infló el pecho con orgullo sin dejar de caminar, Pikachu tendía lentamente una patita hacia la canasta de la comida, pero por poco perdió el equilibrio cuando Misty levantó ambos brazos debido a la emoción—. ¡Espero pescar uno graaande esta vez! Podría ser un Seaking, incluso otro Horsea estaría bien, el que dejé con mis hermanas podría querer un amiguito para jugar y…

—Genial… —Susurró Ash, pero sin detenerla de hablar, lucía en verdad emocionada por algo que él creía casual.

«Olvidé su pasión por los Pokémon de agua», pensó aun caminando, sólo veía sus suaves labios moviéndose y sus lindos ojos brillando, más azules que el cielo y casi tan profundos como el mar que ella tanto adoraba. Él nunca entendió muy bien por qué tanta pasión por un tipo en específico, pensaba tener un equipo balanceado era la mejor opción, pero con el paso del tiempo fue respetando el pensamiento de ese tipo de gente y además… le encantaba verle su rostro iluminado cuando alguien mencionaba algún pokémon marítimo… se veía tan dulce.

—¡Ash!

—¿Eh? ¿Huh? ¿Qué pasó? —Pestañeó varias veces, sintiendo a su ratoncito subirse a su hombro y quien suspiró con resignación, tendría que esperar la hora del almuerzo para hincar el diente en los alimentos.

—¡Te estoy diciendo que ahí al frente está el sitio! —Lejos de lucir regañona por verle tan distraído, su deseo de pescar lo reemplazaba rápidamente y se le adelantó aumentando el paso—. Iré poniendo el mantel para sentarnos, y verás que no te arrepentirás de esperar aquí~

—Huh… s-seguro, Mist… —Sintió una nariz húmeda pegarse a su mejilla y miró aun algo distraído a su compañero sobre su hombro, susurrándole—. Oye, Pikachu… ¿nunca te has perdido en… los ojos de alguien sin notarlo hasta luego de un rato?

—¿Pi? —Entendía qué le dijo su entrenador, pero a la vez no entendía por qué la pregunta—. ¿Pikapi, pikachu?

—¿Qué? Eh, pues… no, nada, mejor olvídalo, amigo —Él miró al suelo y prefirió no indagar más, ni él sabía bien por qué lo dijo.

—¿P-pi…?

El resto del día estuvo sin contratiempos, todo estaba ordenado y sus pokémon acompañantes aparte de Pikachu — _Snivy y Bayleef por parte de Ash, Politoed y Psyduck por parte de Misty—_ comían sus raciones de comida en sus respectivos platos. Aun no habían pescado nada, no algo que quisieran capturar, al Ketchum se le hacía entretenida la práctica de atrapar-y-soltar; era algo como un calentamiento y muy bueno.

—¿Te diviertes, Ash? —Sentados a la orilla del lago, con sus cañas agarradas a unas rocas frente a ellos, bebían unas gaseosas y comían unos emparedados, cortesía de Delia Ketchum.

—¡Bastante! No es que no hubiera usado antes a la Mini-Misty, pero es bastante buena. Y a pesar de todo, no estoy tan oxidado como creía, jaja —Y dando otro sorbo a su bebida, vió divertido a su compañera—. Ya que te invité, creo que debería ser yo quien preguntara si te diviertes.

—Jaja, tal vez, pero yo sugerí el lugar para pescar… más si nos divertimos juntos, es lo que importa.

—Sí, es cierto~ —Y se sonrieron mutuamente por unos segundos, ella miró al cielo, suspirando—. ¿Pasa algo?

—Oh, no es nada malo… es sólo que extraño a Brock, ¿sabes? Y también esa época en que viajábamos los tres juntos —Ash la entendió y miró también hacia las nubes. Ahora que estaba centrándose en su objetivo de volverse Doctor Pokémon, y a su vez en atender el gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada en las épocas de campeonatos anuales, el anterior criador Pokémon no pasaba a visitarlos tan seguido como antes. Pero era parte de crecer, lo entendían.

—Sí… sería aun más divertido estar aquí los tres. Incluso si no es con Brock, Tracey también sería buena compañía... pero anda igual de ocupado con… ya sabes…

—¡Aaaay, sí! Mi futuro sobrino o sobrina —Misty juntó sus manos (con su gaseosa en medio) y casi le pareció ver que una de las nubes tomaba forma de bebé—. Comparada a mi hermana Daisy, aún estoy muy joven para tener hijos, pero me encantan los bebés y ser tía será un buen comienzo~

Ash nunca tuvo hermanos, no podía compartir esa ilusión de Misty por ser tío… pero sin dudas ella le contagiaba el entusiasmo por ver al infante, de traerlo Tracey de visita a Pueblo Paleta. Ambos se habían sorprendido al enterarse de los jóvenes futuros-padres, aunque como el Sketchit siempre había sido muy maduro — _y observaba casi tanto como Brock al género femenino_ — pudieron entender que estaría listo. Daisy se tomó unos días de descanso de su vida artística, porque prefería estar ausente de todo eso y ser una joven, fuerte madre los años primordiales del retoño; y volvería a sus deberes de modelaje una vez el susodicho hubiera crecido lo suficiente. Misty y sus otras hermanas no lo habrían esperado de la despampanante rubia, pero considerando que ésta no demostraba incomodidad al estar en sitios mojados y requeridos de mantenimiento — _en el gimnasio Celeste—_ por gozar de la compañía de Tracey, analizaron que glamorosa o no, su hermana sí estaba segura de qué quería en su vida. Teniendo el Sketchit 21 años y la Waterflower 22, no veían mal su decisión.

Siguieron charlando de más cosas, hasta que salió una nueva coincidencia nostálgica, la cual ninguno notó sino hasta que — _agarrando rápidamente su caña para que la Mini-Misty no se perdiera en el agua—_ Ash fue tirado al lago ante la fuerza del desconocido Pokémon que había picado… fue ese mismo lago donde se conocieron, la vez en que Misty lo pescó y sacó del agua; confundiéndolo entonces con algún "pez gordo". Claro que ahora no era confusión, sí que habían pescado algo grande, fuerte, y que no se dejaría agarrar sin pelear. Snivy y Bayleef lo sujetaron con sus látigos cepa por la cintura, y él no soltaba su extremo de la caña por nada del mundo; Misty le sujetó de los hombros con firmeza y al asegurarse que no se hizo daño, le fue dando indicaciones sobre qué hacer en una situación así. Ninguno quería que se rompiera el anzuelo, fuese que atraparan o no a la bestia que tiraba con salvajismo de éste. Tanta espuma y agua salpicando impidió inicialmente ver qué era, pero a medida que Ash enrollaba, dejaba tirar y seguía enrollando, obligándolo a subir más, finalmente vieron un tentáculo oscuro surgir del agua.

—¡Santo cielo, es un Tentacruel! —Exclamó la chica con gran sorpresa, aumentando la presión del agarre en los hombros de Ash—. ¡Es primera vez que siquiera veo uno por esta zona!

—¿¡Q-qué diablos hace uno en agua dulce!? —Ash jadeaba, repitiendo el proceso de soltar y tirar, rezando porque ninguno de los tentáculos se enrollara en la caña; ya que si tiraba o la rompía con esa fuerza descomunal, ¡adiós, anzuelo favorito!

—No sé, pero… ¿lo quieres?

—¿Q-que si lo quie-…? —A medida que se acercaba a la orilla, más y más tentáculos surgían del agua, hasta el punto que salpicaban agua contra ellos y Ash recibía casi todo, porque su ahora-más-alto-cuerpo tapaba al de la pelirroja. El peli-oscuro escupió un poco del líquido que le entró a la boca y miró con cierta indignación, miedo y un poco de admiración al poderoso Pokémon—. ¿¡Qué haría yo con un Tentacruel así!?

—¡Cierto! A duras penas te ganaste el control de Charizard en el Archipiélago Naranja…

—¡Oye…! —Le espetó, ofendido, aunque no negándoselo.

—Así que… ¿me dejarías intentar capturarlo?

—… ¿¡Tú!? —Bueno, no era taaaan loco que la aspirante a Maestra Poké-acuática lo quisiera, le venían a la memoria todas aquellas veces que ella comentó querer un Tentacool, o cuan 'bonitos' le parecían, ni se diga de los Tentacruel… sólo un amante de Pokémon marinos entendería esa fijación, y para gustos había de todos los colores. Más al ver la mirada intensa de su amiga fija en el fiero "Gánster del mar", ese ferviente deseo de hacerse con él y ante la posiblemente única oportunidad en un lugar tan alejado del mar, él frunció el ceño—. No… ¡No puedes…!

—¿¡Q-qué!? —Ahora fue el ceño de la muchacha el que se frunció—. ¿¡Y por qué no puedo capturarlo, Ash!?

—¡No, no puedes! ¡Y eso es porque…! —El susodicho la hizo soltar sus hombros ante un movimiento, apretó la caña entre sus manos y se puso se pie lo mejor que pudo, gracias a que sus "Pokémoncitas" de hierba no le soltaron la cintura con sus lianas, mirando con el mismo espíritu de lucha al Tentacruel—. Porque… ¡Yo voy a capturarlo para tí!

Misty lo miró pasmada y retrocedió un poco por acto reflejo, a pesar del ruido que había, todo pareció quedar en silencio y moverse en "cámara lenta" en la perspectiva de ella. Sólo podía ver la espalda de Ash, quien aunque casi tropezaba, se volvía a poner firme y su lenguaje corporal evidenciaba que **NO** iba a dejar escapar esa "pieza"… poniendo en práctica todo lo que repasó con ella en el día, como si fuese una batalla personal, ¿sería para probar su habilidad como pescador y entrenador? «No, no parece ser convincente, pues dijo que… ¿lo capturaría para mí?», bien que pudo haber dicho que lo capturaría por ella, en lugar de ella, pero ese "Para tí" había sonado casi como si fuese un regalo o algo así. Y Ash sólo adquiría esa decisión cuando era para conseguir algo que realmente deseaba, pero ni siquiera era para **ÉL** tener dicho Pokémon… era para ella.

—¡Bayleef, Snivy! ¡Una vez lo saquemos del agua lo suficiente, dejen de sujetarme y dirijan sus Látigos cepa para agarrarle a él! ¿¡Entendido!?

—¡Bay, bay! / ¡Vy, Snivy! —Respondieron ambas hembritas con firmeza, se notaba que Ash no las escogió sólo por la ventaja elemental contra el tipo agua, había planeado bien el escenario de alguna captura prometedora. La razón por la que no se trajo también a Bulbasaur, era que éste se encontraba verificando que todo el jardín de Oak estuviera tranquilo, pero Ash confiaba totalmente en sus otros 'Iniciales' de hierba.

—¡Pikachu! ¡Cuando ellas hagan eso, te indicaré el momento para que le lances tu Impactrueno!

—¡Chu, pikapi! —Asintió el ratoncito, saltando sobre una roca cercana para ver mejor todo.

—¡Y-ya… casi… está… afueraaaa! ¡Ahora, chicas! —Y tal como se les indicó, las hembras pasaron de sujetar a Ash a aprisionar por cada lado al Tentacruel con sus lianas. A la pequeña Snivy le costó un poco al principio, pero pudo reponerse y tirar con la misma firmeza que Bayleef. Ash se aseguró de que lo tuvieran bien sujeto antes de gritar—. ¡Arrojenlo lo más alto que puedan!

Con otra exclamación afirmativa, el Dueto femenino tensó sus látigos cepa y tirando lo más fuerte que pudieron, consiguieron arrojar al Pokémon acuático por los aires. Y la indicación a Pikachu no se hizo esperar, éste dió un salto desde la roca y se aferró al objetivo, despidiendo de su cuerpecito ambarino una poderosa descarga eléctrica; noqueándolo hasta el punto de que no se movió al caer de nuevo al agua y se quedó flotando en donde estaba, con sus ojos en espiral. Ash sujetó y lanzó una de las Malla-bolas que Misty le había entregado en casa; pues junto a las Buceo-bolas y Cebo-bolas eran las mejores para capturas acuáticas. Al chocar contra el inconsciente objetivo, se abrió y la luz rojiza que despidió envolvió al Tentacruel, absorbiéndolo a su interior.

A pesar de que flotaba en el agua, la esfera de captura se agitó una… dos… tres veces… y finalmente el círculo en sus centro brilló momentáneamente, una captura exitosa. Pikachu surgió por fin del agua dando una fuerte bocanada, manteniéndose a flote agitando sus patitas inferiores y sujetando el objeto con las superiores, levantándolo victorioso en lo que gritó un «¡Pika-pikachu!». Bayleef celebraba corriendo en círculos alrededor de Ash, en lo que una satisfecha y sonriente Snivy estiraba su látigo cepa para sacar al roedor del agua. Incluso el Politoed de Misty saltaba y aplaudía, aunque sólo fue espectador sí que se había emocionado. Psyduck le dió palmaditas con una patita a las piernas de Misty, exclamando un aliviado «¡Psy-ai-ai~!» que su entrenadora no supo por qué, pero le pareció que fue para tranquilizarla luego de toda la acción; le vió enarcando una ceja al pato sonreírle con los ojillos cerrados.

— **¡Y eso es todo!** ¡Tentacruel es nuestro! —Ash sujetó al Pikachu que le tendía la serpiente bípeda y chocaron las palmas—. Muy bien hecho, los tres, ¡esa fue una coordinación espectacular!

A medida que Ash felicitaba a sus respectivos Pokémon, Misty suspiraba, sonriendo aliviada y con sus pupilas temblando al verlos, un temblor no malo… sino de orgullo al ver lo mucho que Ash había mejorado comparado a antes, todo lo sucedido había sido por estrategia, una muy equilibrada y que decidió desde Pueblo Paleta… así no supiera que iba a capturar a semejante ejemplar…

"Para tí"… esa frase resonó en su cabeza y se llevó una mano al pecho para calmar sus latidos. De pronto, sintió otra palmadita en sus piernas y al bajar la mirada, vió los ojillos de su pato amarillo fijos en ella… un rubor intenso encima de su pico y le guiñó el ojo, susurrando un largo «¿Psy? Psyyyy-ai-ai~» que casi se escuchó como un cómplice: «¿Ves? Tu humano lo hizo sin problemas». ¡Era una locura! ¡Ella no hablaba con los Pokémon! Pero a juzgar por las patitas que se llevó a las mejillas su ranita verdosa, aumentando los saltos alrededor de su entrenadora como canturreando «¡Tengo nuevo papá, tengo nuevo papá!», Misty balbuceó y los vió varias veces, sólo para acabar devolviéndolos a sus respectivas Pokébolas para que dejaran de actuar como unos loquillos shippeadores.

—¿Pikachupi…?

— **¡No les sigas el juego, Pikachu!** —Exclamó aun más roja la sirena, sacándole un «¿¡C-c-chaaaa!?» al sobresaltado ratoncito a sus pies—. **¡No saben lo que dicen!**

—¿M-Misty? ¿Por qué le gritas a Pikachu? —Ash le miró con una ceja enarcada, viéndola agacharse y disculparse bastante con el asustado Pokémon, quien corrió a esconderse detrás de su entrenador—. Él sólo quería entregarte a tu nuevo Pokémon…

—¿P-pikachupi, pika? ¡Pika-pika-ka-pikapi-chu-pi! —Para aumentar el drama, a Misty le dió la sensación de que el pequeño le había dicho: «¿M-Misty, por qué? ¡Pensé que sólo le gritabas a Ash!» y un montón de locuras más, que se complementaban con sus ojitos llorosos.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! No quise asustarte. ¡Por favor, perdóname, Pikachu! Te prometo que sólo le gritaré así de feo a Ash y nunca más se repetirá contigo…

—¿Q-que tú qué-…?

—¿P-pika…? —Misty juntó sus palmas y asintió muchas veces, a lo que el otro le sonrió con la confianza de siempre—. ¡C-chu~!

Ash los miró pasmado, un recuerdo fugaz de su amigo 'N' le llegó a la mente, ¿acaso Misty también podía…? ¡No, que ilógico! Sacudió su cabeza y exclamó—. ¡Ay, ya párenle, ustedes dos! —Se inclinó, sujetando al roedor con un brazo y le tendió la otra mano a Misty, haciéndola levantarse.

La líder estaba totalmente roja, como si al fin hubiese notado lo "payasita" que lucía en esa escena, sólo quería que la tierra se la tragara. Ash suspiró con una ceja enarcada, viéndola condescendientemente, Misty miró a otro lado con vergüenza. Todo había ido tan bien, incluso el desafío de la captura fue precedido por una satisfactoria victoria, y en menos de un minuto había hecho de tonta. ¡Todo fue culpa de Psyduck y Poli-…!

—… Todo tuyo, _sirenita~_ —La sacó de sus tortuosos pensamientos ante ese apodo; dicho con cierta gracia, pero a la vez amabilidad; haciéndola sujetar la Malla-bola entre sus pequeñas manos comparadas a las de él, las morenas palmeaban con confianza la sonrosadas.

—¿S-Sire…nita?

—Sí… sólo una actriz tan dramática haría de una sirenita así, digna para domar semejante Ganster marino~

—B-bobo… —Lejos de enojarse, Misty le sonrió con calidez y centró su mirada en sus manos, Ash alejó lentamente las suyas luego de unos segundos y la Malla-bola brilló ante la luz sobre ella—. A-Ash… muchas gracias, te juro que voy a cuidarlo muy bien.

—¡Seguro! —Él le sonrió satisfecho, asintiendo con Pikachu igual de sonriente sobre su hombro—. Los Pokémon acuáticos son tu mayor amor, ¿no?

—B-bueno, sí, me encantan…

—Ya se hizo un poco tarde, será mejor volver. Seguro el prof. Oak se encargará de renovar la energía de tu 'Cruel' amigo nuevo, las chicas y éste de aquí se merecen un descanso luego de la captura.

Los tres Pokémon asintieron con orgullo, Ash devolvió a las susodichas 'chicas' a sus Pokébolas y se encargó de meter las cosas a la cesta, arreglando todo, sujetando las dos cañas con su otra mano. Pikachu en el proceso saltó sobre el hombro de Misty y los tres se pusieron en marcha, volviendo por donde vinieron, Ash iba al frente y comentaba para sí mismo que necesitaría otro baño. Misty por su parte rió por lo bajo, aún mirando la Malla-bola entre sus manos con mucho cariño; no sólo por su tan anhelado Pokémon en su interior, sino porque tan 'incomprendida joya marina' había sido un obsequio de su otro gran amor…

—«¿¡Otro gran amor!?» —Sus mejillas se ruborizaron de nuevo y Pikachu la vió balbucear unas cosas, en voz tan bajita que no le entendió—. _Psyduck, te voy a matar cuando volvamos…_

 _…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

 _ **FIN…**_

 _…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

 _ **N/A : *(1)**_ _Apellido fanmade dado a Misty y sus hermanas, no oficial, significa "Flor de agua"._

 _._

 _ ***(2)**_ _Sobre lo de Ciudad Oscura, ver el episodio titulado: "Duelo en Ciudad Oscura" de la primera temporada para más claridad._

 _._

 _ ***(3)**_ _Los que anden viendo Pokémon Sol y Luna sabrán a qué me refiero, adoro esa saga, dios xDDDDD_

 _._

 _ ***(4)**_ _¿Ven? Les dije que se leería más abajo el mismo dichos kdkldks xDDDD_


End file.
